


The Spirit

by pitike17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ayakashi, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitike17/pseuds/pitike17
Summary: Forest is forbidden place, especially for those who seek a normal life.





	The Spirit

Deep far inside the forest, there are mystical creatures living quietly. Nobody notice them because they prefer to hide rather than showing up. Some of them may have such an attractive look that nobody can't resist. The other may have dangerous power that can harm humans, or worse destroy a village in one night.

One day, a human break the limit, Xu Minghao. He enters the forest despite frightening things he heard everyday. Since children age, he already warned to not cross the border between his village and the forest. But as an adult now, his curiousity grows bigger. Minghao tought the only thing he can do to resolve his burden is to enter the forest. Unfortunately, everything the adults said back then is true.

The evil creatures are chasing him now. They have long black hair and both bright-crimson eyes. Minghao runs as fast as he can. He is going farther inside the forest, find no way to escape.

His energy begin to fall the more he run. Minghao fall into the ground, exhausted to continue his escape. Deep and cold atmosphere surrounds him. Minghao's body is trembling now. He closes his eyes tight, yelling for help without any sound. His breath is gasping. He regrets going to the forest and now he can just pray that everything happened is just a dream.

Suddenly, Minghao feels a warmth around his shoulders. Someone embraces him with hands and a moment later whisper come through his ear, "I'll save you in one condition."

Minghao is surprised by the second and unconsciously open his eyes big. The only thing he find is the evil creatures are getting closer to him.

"T-tell me," he replies as the person hold him tighter.

"Offer your body to me--," a whisper stops for a second, "--my queen."

Minghao doesn't care about the calling. He nods in race, doesn't even think about what the condition about before.

The stranger put off his hands on him and move to the front. Minghao stares in awe. He looks so calm and determined, even he has to fight evils. That person may not have his thought straight or he may be as powerful as he looks.

Blue flames are coming out from his hands, fly away and catch for the evils. They are burned as run away from his power. Minghao doesn't blink when watching the magical fight. But he was too focused on the blue flame rather than odd features appeared on the person body.

A pair of fox ears on his head and nine furry tails shows behind. He turns backside and gives Minghao a lustful gaze.

"I've done my job. It's your turn to serve me!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental work. I just post to check how to begin with AO3. My english isn't very fluent neither, so I think to continue such a work may be a big burden for me. I'll end them slowly, at the pace I can keep.


End file.
